Shower
by iknowiamnoone
Summary: KuroFai oneshot. Because of a simple everyday teasing, Kuro and Fai realizes their true feelings for each other. :


Shower

A/N: This is a one shot KuroFai fanfic and I hope you guys would like it. I used "Just like a star" by Corinne Bailey Rae as its background music. I think this kind of fanfic is called song fic? Am I correct? Anyway, I just thought that this song really suits Kuro and Fai's relationship, so, yeah, hope you guys enjoy! Those in ( ) are the lyrics of the song! And those in the are some of Kuro chan's thoughts!

Disclaimer: I don't own KuroFai! And the song!

(_Just like a star across my sky, just like an angel off the page.)_

The hotel room was lit up with nothing but a chandelier that gives off yellowish light that was hanging at the ceiling, the air was chilly and it smells of hot coffee. The door of the bathroom gently opened with a creak, and there came out a mist from the inside, and suddenly the room was invaded by the strong smell of baby soap.

(_You have appeared to my life.)_

Fai came out.

"I'm done, Kuro rin." The pale man, with his blonde locks still damp, and was wearing nothing but a towel that was dangerously hanging around his waist, stated with a smile.

Kurogane looked up from his seat by the table near the enormous glass window wherein you could see the entire city.

(_Feel like I'll never be the same.)_

He eyed the blonde from head to toe. He's even more attractive when he's wet..

…

Attractive? Where the hell did that came from? Darn!

"Kuro pon?"

"Huh.. What?" the ninja snapped out to reality.

"I said I'm done." The mage said innocently.

"So? Why are you telling me?" the ninja asked without much thought.

Fai tilted his head to the side.

(_Still I wonder why it is, that I don't argue like this, with anyone but you.)_

"So you mean.. Kuro chan's not going to take a shower?" the sapphire orbed man stated slowly, as if analyzing the other's action.

"Wha-"

"Kuro rin wants to NOT take a shower and stink?" Fai said with confusion in his voice, and then slowly his lips curved up in a smile.

"Tha-that's not what I meant, you idiot mage!" the ninja defended. He cursed himself inside. If he wasn't busy daydreaming about how cute Fai was a while ago, then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. Daydreaming? I wasn't daydreaming!

(_We do it all the time, blowing out my mind.)_

"Kuro chan wants to stink! Kuro chan wants to stink!" the blonde sang and danced around the black ninja, mocking.

Kurogane was losing his temper. He suddenly jumped up from his seat. "Fine!" he yelled. "I'll take a damn shower!" he stated angrily, admitting defeat and stomped towards the bathroom.

"Hyuu.. I'm not forcing you, Kuro woof." Fai stated with a malicious glint, adding more fuel to the ninja dog's frustration.

(_You've got this look I can't describe, you make me feel like I'm alive.)_

The truth is, Kurogane really planned to take a shower since he and the mage just dug up something from the dirt that Yuuko, the dimensional witch, asked them to find. But then, when he saw Fai came out of the bathroom looking innocently hot and seductive, he just couldn't help but stare and daydream. And so now he's stuck in this stupid conversation.

He grabbed his towel, stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Leaving the hyper active wizard still singing and dancing around.

The ruby eyed man leaned on the door. Why is he feeling like this? Why is he so out of character when that blonde's around? The bathroom smells of Fai's baby soap. The scene when Fai came out of the bathroom replayed in his mind.

Darn, what's happening to me?

(_When everything else is a fade, without a doubt you're on my side.)_

Fai put on his pants. He thought of the ninja inside the bathroom. Maybe he have gone too far? He thinks not. He always teases the black man like this and the ninja always get pissed just like a while ago. So it's no biggy, right? Fai suddenly realized something. Why does he always loves to tease the big man? Why does he wants to see that handsome ninja lose his temper? Why? Why?

The bathroom door burst open and Kurogane went stomping to where Fai was seated. His ash black spiky hair still wet and so was his muscular, tanned body. it was like he hurried his "Shower time." Good thing he didn't forgot to wrap a towel around his waist.

Fai was surprised.

"Kuro rin?"

(_Still I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind..)_

The black man stopped in front of the mage. Fai was seated on the bed. He was putting on his socks when the black man barged out of the bathroom.

"Kuro pon, I think you didn't shower well, I see some bubbles in-" Fai was silenced by Kurogane's sudden kiss, the astonished mage felt the ninja's wet palms touch his cheeks, he was now laying on the bed with the dark ninja on top of him.

(_I have come to understand the way it is, it's not a secret anymore, because we've been through that before.)_

And suddenly Fai felt alright. All confusion gone. All questions faded away, as Kurogane kiss him he feels at ease and protected.

(_From tonight I know that you're the only one, I've been confused and in the dark, but now I understand.)_

At a distance, Yuuko was watching the two from her crystal ball.

"At last, you two finally understood that you love each other."

-The End-

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Reviews please!


End file.
